School disaster
by CasualtyX
Summary: An accident happens at school


The school day began and Josephine Harrison was bright and early, her hair was tied in a bun which showed off her blue button earrings and she had on her school top, black trousers, black v-neck jumper and her slip on school shoes. She sat in the classroom waiting for her friends Olivia and Myleigh Andrews to arrive. Once they eventually got their. Olivia had her dark brown hair in bunches and her school top on with black trousers and black shoes then theirs her older sister Myleigh. Myleigh was in a black mini skirt with a school top and her lace up shoes her blonde hair with pink dip dye was in a side ponytail and she had big hooped earrings in her ears. Myleigh is older than Olivia by just ten months.

"Hey", Josephine said.

"Hey", Olivia replied.

Of course Myleigh wasn't too interested in what Josephine and Olivia were doing because she thought of herself a lot cooler than them. After former they went to PE where once again Myleigh had forgotten her PE kit and was given detention for it. Olivia and Josephine got changed in the changing room while Myleigh just sat there like always. Today they were doing rounders. Myleigh sat out and watched Olivia and Josephine play.

"I'm calling your mother", The PE teacher said to Myleigh.

"Ok, tell her I say hi and ask what's for dinner", Myleigh replied.

"Myleigh", The PE teacher said.

In the ED Linda got a phone call about Myleigh's behaviour and kept apologising for her daughters behaviour just as Jessica walked in. Jessica was quiet until Linda came off the phone.

"Everything ok", Jessica asked.

"Yeah just Myleigh not behaving again, can't she act like Olivia and be nice like her younger sister", Linda said.

"Josephine is great at school", Jessica said.

"It's always mine", Linda replied.

"Olivia is good", Jessica replied.

"Both Myleigh and Olivia are my kids, never do I get a phone call complaining about Olivia's behaviour it's always what Myleigh's done wrong", Linda replied.

Back at school it's break time and Josephine, Myleigh and Olivia have their money ready to by snack from the canteen. Josephine brought a cheese pizza, Myleigh brought a rap with cheese, ham and tomato plaurae in and Olivia also brought a cheese pizza. They ate their snacks and then went and sat on a bench to chill out. The next lesson they had was English. They sat round the table and looked at the bored. Myleigh looked really bored while Josephine and Olivia were quite intrested in learning of mice and men.

"Myleigh why is their so much conflict", The English teacher asked.

"I dunno", Myleigh replied.

"Well if you had listened you would have known", The English teacher replied.

"Whatever", Myleigh replied.

"Josephine can you answer the question", The English teacher asked.

"Because everyone thinks they are better than each other", Josephine replied.

They were given a sheet to fill out and Myleigh just sat there. The teacher just looked over at her and shock her head. Myleigh Andrews she thought to herself. Myleigh had answered one question thoughout the whole sheet. She jerked backwards making Josephine and Olivia look at her.

"Hiccups", Olivia asked.

"Yeah", Myleigh replied hiccuping really loudly afterwards.

The English teacher sighed she knew Myleigh couldn't help the fact she had gotten hiccups but she could use it as a way to distract others from learning. The bell rang and they went to PSHE. Josephine sat next to Myleigh while Olivia was placed on her own. Josephine was getting tired of Myleigh's hiccups as they were stopping her from working. Myleigh drank some of her water and then drew the poster that they were meant to be doing. Once her poster waps finished she just sat there waiting for the lunch bell to ring for lunch. Once the bell had finally rang the girls got in the lunch queue. Myleigh got in the sub queue and Olivia and Josephine followed. Myleigh got chicken, gherkin, carrot, sweetcorn, cheese and ketchup in hers, Olivia got tuna, cucumber, sweetcorn and salard cream and Josephine got cheese, lettuce, cucumber, tomato and mayonnaise. They ate their lunch and went to DT. In DT Olivia had an accident and the paramedics had to be called. Dixie and Tamzin arrived and took her to the ED where Jessica treated her.

"Does anywhere else hurt", Jessica asked.

"No just my hand", Olivia replied.

"Olivia", Linda said giving her daughter a hug.

"Mum it hurts", Olivia said.

"I know sweetheart I know", Linda replied.

Jessica got Tom to take a look at Olivia he took a look at her hand and felt around it for a while and then numbed the pain so he could stitch her hand back together. Jessica supported Linda as they both watched.

"Don't worry", Jessica said.

As school finished Myleigh and Josephine were going to the hospital to meet their mum's on the way their the bus crashed sending Myleigh and Josephine forward. Myleigh hit her head while Josephine was ok. They then walked to the ED where Josephine booked Myleigh in.

"Myleigh Andrews aged fifteen involved in a bus crash she has a head injury", Josephine said.

Tom called Myleigh over and checked her head and booked a CT scan, he also check Josephine over but she was fine. Josephine went to visit Olivia while Myleigh went for her CT scan. When her results came back they were all clear so Myleigh was discharged. She went to find her mum who was shocked about the stitches in her daughters head. After a long day Jessica took Josephine home and Linda took Myleigh and Olivia home.


End file.
